The Flame's Legacy
by CrazyXApple
Summary: Kazu isn't sure if he's up for bearing the burden, Agito isn't helping things either. **SPOILERS** One-shot. Rated T for language.


**AUTHORS NOTE: **Alright so I'm not the biggest fan of Kazu but I totally get where he is coming from with being afraid that he won't be able to measure up to Spitfire's legacy. Reviews would be nice. NO FLAMES PLEASE. This is just a One-shot. Hopefully Kazu isn't extremely OCC but it is possible. NOT YAOI

****SPOILERS AHEAD*********

This is set after Spitfire's death when Kazu is practicing in the warehouse trying to learn the Flame Road. Instead of Kazu asking Agito to come and watch him Agito appears on his own. Some of the lines may be similar to the manga... This is just kind of a one-shot to give some insight on that scene with variations.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Air Gear! Air Gear belongs to Oh! Great

**Why hadn't it been someone else? Why couldn't it have been Aeon? Why did he have to carry this burden? **Those were the questions that spun again and again through Kazu's head not giving him anytime to rest or relax. He once again prepared himself to attempt the flame road trick. He inhaled and started to spin with his trademark speed.

It didn't take long for him to fall headlong, slamming into the cement floor of the warehouse with force. Pain filled his body he started to pick himself up his ears ringing he forced down the feeling of utter desolation and misery that filled him tears prickling in his eyes.** I'm going to make a fool of Spitfire... I'm useless**. No matter what happened he had to become strong! The Takeuchi brothers had to die so that Spitfire and Aeon could be avenged. His arms shaking for what seemed like the hundredth time that day Kazu pulled himself back up to his feet.

He scrubbed his eyes with his fists,** Idiot! Crying will get you nowhere! Do the trick! Prove that Spitfire wasn't wrong for choosing you! **He took in another breath and attempted to steady his limbs and started the trick by extending his left leg first and then he added on the speed.

"Your form sucks!" That shouting came out of nowhere and Kazu fell over in surprise his feet sliding right out from under his landing hard on his butt. "Owww..." Kazu glanced upward toward the source of the shouting. "I know next to nothing about other roads and even I can tell you suck!" He found the malevolent face of the Fang King glaring down at him. **Great! Just what I need, Agito around to witness my degree of suckiness**. Kazu picked himself for the hundredth and first time that day.

"Could you try maybe telling me why I suck?" Kazu shouted up at him. "Fuck. Probably because you were born like that." Was Agito's reply. Kazu balled his hands into fists and Agito continued, "You keep falling over because you don't have the form down and you're using all of your speed and zero talent. Go over the form, then do it all out... fucking idiot..."

Kazu smiled softly to himself. **He isn't made of stone after all. **"Come on get a move on you have a lot of work to do thin one!" Agito called.

Kazu ran through the form again and again and then again. Though taking it slow like that was enough to drive him mad. He was not meant to go slow by any means. Eventually the moves began to seem more and more natural and came easily.

"Now you can add a little speed. And you might not fall on your ass." Agito told him.

After a couple of attempts Kazu managed to pull off the trick, though not at full speed. Kazu glanced up at Agito with a grin. "You still suck." Agito was but not with the venom that he had had earlier. Kazu casually glided over to his bag which held the precious Flame Regalia. "Now I'll try it with these." he said as he pulled them out his small victory obviously giving him confidence.

"Don't even think about it." Agito growled. "Someone with your pathetic skills would only manage to hurt himself." Kazu felt his anger flare up and he whirled around to glare at the shark, "What am supposed to do then!" he shouted. If he couldn't use the Flame Regalia then how would he ever avenge Spitfire?

"I don't think you understand anything! Do you!" The ease in which Agito spun down from his perch awed Kazu despite his anger. He stood frozen like a deer in headlights, waiting to be struck. Agito continued his tirade even as he was coming down. "Even if it was me I don't think I'd last even 3 minutes against those two monsters the Takeuchi brothers!" That was enough to make Kazu flinch; Agito was usually so cocky... And he was the strongest one on Kogarasumaru, and if even he didn't think he could win...

The energy that slammed into Kazu when Agito hit the ground was a shock and he let out an audible gasp. Next thing he knew Agito had jerked him down to eye-level. "Do you honestly think you could avenge them?" Agito growled. Kazu was too stunned to say anything he opened his mouth but no sound came out. "You're a no talent, coward." Agito said icily. "So give it up. YOU. ARE. USELESS."

Kazu felt like his insides were being crushed from the pressure and the burden that he was sure his shoulders couldn't bear. When Agito released him from his grip he resisted the urge to just collapse. Agito turned to leave, muttering, "Fucking pathetic..."

_'I think you were too hard on him.' _Akito told Agito as he exited the warehouse and went out into the cool night air._ 'He isn't that bad... He has a lot of potential...I mean after all Spitfire could tell.' _Agito snorted, _**'You think I don't know that? I just don't want that idiot going out and doing something stupid.' **_Akito was silent for awhile,_ 'I suppose your right.' _He admitted. _'I just hope that you didn't crush his spirit.' _Agito shrugged, **'If something like that is enough to crush his spirit then he has no business riding.' **

Kazu slowly placed the Flame Regalia back in his bag, he took a deep breath and tightened his fists. "Looks like I still have a lot of work to do."

I am well aware 'suckiness' isn't a word just to let you know.

Reviews would be wonderful! (The variety lacking in flames of course)


End file.
